Old Clan Tzimisce
They are so ancient that even the oldest legends speak only of their childer. They are the Old Clan, the True Tzimisce, and all the Tzimisce of the Sabbat (and even the few within the Inconnu and the Camarilla) are their betrayers. Their childer abandoned the lineage of the Tzimisce and embraced the power of Vicissitude; their ways of anarchy brought ruin and death to both the innocent and the guilty of their clan. There are very few Old Clan Tzimisce, and each has sired only a few progeny. They all cling to the old ways of the clan and long for the day their clan sire will return. They continue to hope that one night they will be around to exact revenge upon the traitors of their blood and upon all possessed by Vicissitude. Many of the younger clan members are leaders in the war against Vicissitude. In the vain hope of regaining clan honor by eliminating the disease their clan brought to Earth, they were the first to call for the Shadow Crusade and have remained its strongest supporters. Despite their dislike of the "Tzimisce," the Old Clan Tzimisce are much like their childer. They are among the most macabre and evil beings in the world. They place little value on the lives (and unlives) of others. Yet despite this, they are vigilant in their vows to save the world from the threats of Vicissitude and other Kindred. They also have a great love of knowledge, surpassed in the Black Hand only by the True Brujah. They have a good understanding of both Thaumaturgy and science. They are also known for the high value they place upon privacy. Nickname: Fiends Appearance: '''They dress much like other Tzimisce, though often in even older clothing. Even the younger members of the clan dress in clothing popular 100 years ago. Solid black, accented with white, is most popular, giving them the look of the traditional vampires of legend. '''Haven: The older members of the clan live on the same lands they knew and loved in life, mostly gigantic domains in Eastern Europe. They usually make their homes in dark and dreary ancestral castles haunted by the spirits of their former captives and family members. The younger members of the clan often make their havens in luxurious mansions, as do most of the "Tzimisce." All Old Clan Tzimisce are very particular about their havens. To be invited in is a great honor bestowed upon only the closest of comrades. If anyone enters a Tzimisce’s haven uninvited, he will incur the full wrath of the vampire. If the Tzimisce invites an individual into her haven, she assumes the responsibilities of providing for and protecting the individual. Those who would cross the Tzimisce’s domain without announcing their presence (by courier, letter, phone or whatever) are treated as hostile enemies, even if they are fellow sect members. Those who announce their presence and receive permission to enter are never harmed by the Tzimisce. Background: They almost always choose progeny between the ages of 30 and 40 who are both intelligent and well-educated. They spend a lot of time studying their potential childer in order to determine whether or not they will make worthy companions over the following centuries. Character Creation: All the eldest clan members are of nobility. Their progeny are commonly dilettantes, professionals or soldiers. Their Natures and Demeanors are usually similar, but never identical. Regardless of their Natures and Demeanors, they are almost always self-serving, honorable, evil and trustworthy. Mental Attributes are often primary, while Physical Attributes are secondary. Skills or Knowledges are primary. Their preferred Backgrounds include Influence, Resources and Retainers. Clan Disciplines: Animalism, Auspex, Dominate Weaknesses: Like all other Tzimisce, something deep inside of them craves stability and permanence. They share a special connection to the land they claimed as their own in life. They must surround themselves with at least two handfuls of dirt from a land important to them in life. If they fail to do this, they cannot rest in peace and lose half their dice pools from all actions every 24 hours until down to one die; this weakened state continues until they rest amid their special soil once again. While many believe this weakness is tied to Vicissitude, Kindred who are infected with Vicissitude and belong to other clans do not suffer from this weakness. Indeed, this weakness is as ancient as the elan. Preferred Paths: Most prefer the Path of Death and the Soul or the Path of Caine. Some are known to follow the Path of the Scorched Heart or the Path of Lilith. Organization: The Old Clan Tzimisce never meet except in dire emergencies. Most members of the Old Clan are independent, calling for aid only if they have no other choice, relying upon themselves and their servants whenever possible. Gaining Clan Prestige: The Tzimisce respect one another’s power and independence. They gain prestige through their own successes and accumulation of power, by crushing their enemies, by aiding the clan or the Black Hand and by never allowing anything more than their evil presence to be felt by those who are their victims. Any Tzimisce who invades another’s privacy loses respect in the eyes of his fellow clan members. Quote: Thousands of human lives have been taken by my hands. I am a protector of humanity, but my vigilance comes with a price.